The Last Princess
by Paranoid Fiend
Summary: Mai is not what you or anyone or even herself perceives her to be. Maybe she lied to everyone about her past and even her future and her powers without even knowing. The gang is going to england, yes Naru's home but no one knows that yet, for a case that is connected to Mai's past.
1. To England!

**Hey daughter here. "And seadrona101!"**

**I'm so sorry I overestimated my writing ability and got a major writers block on that story (or it could be that this story was flying threw my mind at 100 TPH)**

**TPH = thought per hour**

**The gang doesn't know that Naru is Oliver Davis and Naru doesn't know about Mai has been having dreams about Gene. But Mai does know that she has been dreaming about Gene. In this one Mai cusses because she is awesome and Naru needs some leverage for an argument in next chapter.**

"_English" _'thought'

**I do not own ghost hunt or its characters**

Mai walked into the main room of SPR to deliver Naru and Mr. Brindley their tea. Once done, she hugged the silver tray to her chest as she stood behind Naru and listened to the conversation, even though she could not understand it, as Lin took notes.

_"Well you see Mr Kazuya Shibuya right now she is a very violent ghost but she wasn't always that way. She loved my daughter, Molly, but I think the ghost became violent when she died 3 weeks ago. Now I hear banging in the middle of the night, clawing outside the windows as if someone is dragging their nails against a chalkboard, I've also been having these nightmares each night and I was attacked yesterday morning." _

Mr. Brindley , the client, rolled up his right sleeve to show a deep red gash from the tip of his middle finger to the edge of his forearm.

" _Describe the dreams" _ Naru said in english, while in his signature hand-on-chin-legs-crossed posture or his 'thinking' pose.

"_I'm standing in my living room, but outside I can only see darkness. Then suddenly I'm in my bathroom, laying in the bathtub, but instead of water it's filled with blood. I hear the door open and I turn my head to the noise to see what it is. There, standing right in front of the door, is a man in black clothing and a scar on the right side of his face from his eyebrow to his jawline. He walks to the side of the bathtub and encases my neck with his hand, strangling me till I lay still. The sad thing is that I struggled and struggled, but it never made a difference, he only hit me over and over with his free hand on my left side."_

Mia didn't know what he was talking about, but he looked so broken and even scared at times. When he was done talking, she turned to Naru who was looking at Lin and Mai. He turned back to Mr. Brindley and said "_We will take the case"._

Mr. Brindley jumped up, shook everyone's hand and ran outside.

"I'm guessing we took the case, its strange you can speak english almost as fluently as your Japanese " Mai said, her tone disbelieving as she took the empty tea cups to the kitchen.

"I had to take a language class so I could talk to all my clients not just Japanese ones, you should do the same" Naru said in a way that it sounded narcissistic.

'Knowing him he probably learned how to make his voice sound narcissistic in his language class as well'. Mia put the kettle on the stove just as Naru called "Mai, tea".

"Working on it, Naru"

~~3 days later~~

~~Mai's POV~~

After calling all of the people only Monk, Ayako, Yasu, Madoka, Naru, Lin and I were going all the way to England. Squashed in a plane seat for 15 hours with what I called my 'crazy family' you would be just about ready to kill someone too. Ayako kept complaining about Monk calling her old and that she had to sit next to him. Madoka had to sit with Lin and she would not shut up so Lin was grumpy after the flight. Then there was Yasu, who actually was quiet except for a few comments on liking Monk, he slept the entire flight. And now me and Naru were forced to sit together so that was fun, especially with how close we were. He only read his book while I sat there with a blanket and pillow.

We got on the late flight so we flow through the night and didn't get there till 4 in the morning. When I woke up at 11:35 pm in the evening I was not expecting Naru to be leaning on my shoulder and least of all I was not prepared for him to be hugging my waist! This was in his sleep so I quickly forgave him and put the blanket over him as well and turned a little so his and my foreheads were touching and his was off my shoulder and he was still hugging my waist. Soon after I woke up I feel back asleep.

I woke up to whispering and giggling. I slowly open my eyes to stare straight at a sleeping Naru's face.

'What the fuck! Oh, wait thats right I did this. He is so going to kill me when he wakes up'. As if on cue his eyes flutter open to stare straight at mine with sleep evident in his face, but as soon as he figured out what was happening his eyes turned to the same stone cold stare as always. The blanket had fallen in our sleep and was now on the floor, so as he took his away from my waist. Then as if God himself hates me I hear Monk say "Oh Naru, you dog." I also heard Yasu say. "Looks like he finally found the perfect woman for him." And Modaka responded with a "Well at least she can put up with his tea addiction."

Naru shot him the glare he had been giving me and I swear Monk would have turned to ice if physics wasn't a thing . But it did shut him up for a while, along with everyones giggles. Once off the plane everyone grabbed their bags and walked outside following Naru to the hotel where they were staying for the next few weeks. Threw out the entire walk I felt someone watching me, but everytime I looked behind me or across the street, no one was there so I just chalked it up to paranoia.

Once at the hotel Naru went to the front desk and asked for the keys. One room for the men and one women as usual. As we walked into the elevator that would bring us to the 6 floor of the 10 floor building we could still hear snickering and giggling, but once they saw the look on mine and Naru's faces the noise stopped and we were left in silence. Once off we went straight to our separate rooms, Women in room 325 and men in room 326. Once the women were in their room they fought over who slept where and bathroom times... well except for Me who sat on the bed I was assigned and started to unpack my things, not arguing at all. Soon after everyone got settled, everyone went down to breakfast except for Me and Ayako, who were in a deep conversation on the plane ride here.

"So you actually put yourself and him in that position, because...?" Ayako asked waiting for me to finish the sentence, wondering why I would do that.

"He was to heavy for me to lift so I made it more comfortable for him and me" I stated with heat going to my cheeks.

"Whatever" she said in a disbelieving tone and an eye roll before walking out the door after I said I wasn't hungry so I won't come down.

Then BANG! The window broke and I had a rag pushed over my mouth and nose. All I could see is the outline of a woman in the light. Then suddenly the floor started to come closer. 'DAMN NOT THIS AGAIN' was the last thought I had before the world went black.

**Ok I might take a break from Monsters until I can find a suitable way to write it but it won't be long, I Fairy Tail promise**

**I have a challenge for you to PM me every Saturday or Sunday reminding me to put up a story because I'm super lazy *whispers to seadrona* and you know it most of all* **

**"Yes, yes I sadly do. Oh and daughter?"**

***yes***

**"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND WRITE A STORY"**

***I THINK I WILL***

**"Good and don't forget to show me"**

***GAH now I got to write the second chapter of both story's THANKS A LOT JACKASS, I mean... no I meant that***

**"Yeah well screw too"**

***Ahhh just a normal conversation with my bud. I love our talks***

**"Me too but I miss how it always ended in violence, now were using caps lock instead of guns (my choice of weapon) and daggers and ninja stars and iron poles (Daughters choice of weapons and trust me you don't want to know where she keeps the iron poles)"**

**Checked, edited and approved by my best friend and non-blood related sister seadrona101 and edited published and thought by daughter.**


	2. In trouble ALREADY!

**Daughter here! Seadrona isn't here right now but she will be at the end of the story.**

**MY INTERNET IS A PIECE OF SHIT! it crapped out on me a few Mondays ago so I couldn't finish my school work or my stories**

**Ok slvrphoenx everything will make sense later on trust me. Same for Gally619.**

**I own nothing that has to do with Ghost hunt and hopefully you all know it so you can skip this.**

**I have nothing to say other than that so enjoy the story!**

~~Normal POV~~

As Ayako walked down the stairs she could hear Yasu fussing over Monk and Monk telling him to back away before he curses him to die a horrible death. The typical case as always when they get called out of the country or anywhere else for that matter.

Once she sat down between Yasu and Monk, forcing them to stop fighting, Naru said that he was thankful for stopping the stupidity that was emitting from them.

"Where's Mai" asked Monk, his fatherly tone seeping through his words, making sound worried and he probably was. He had always saw Mai as a daughter and a respected family member.

"She's upstairs, said she wasn't hungry"

Relief flashed across Monks face as Ayako said this and replied with "She is about to change her mind then"

"Why, pray tell, would she do that" Naru asked, not looking up from his book but his eyebrow went up about a fraction of a inch.

"Cause you are going to get her"

This got his attention.

"Now why would I do that" looking up from his beloved book with both his eyebrows at his hairline.

"Cause you want to see her again, 'specially after that plane ride" he said calling back the adorable, I mean horrible memory.

"Really? And why would what happened on the plane have any importance in this"

"Let me say this as nice as I can." he sat there for a few seconds, tapping his chin, to add some dramatic flare. "You like her and we all know it." Monk said, almost as blunt as a butter knife."

"And how do you know this for sure" Naru said in that egotistical way of his.

Monk sat there in shock, before finally saying "I don't" in a disappointed manner. Then his face brightened up. "But I do know that Mai is a trouble magnet and that she needs someone to check on her every once and a while and you are now the victi… I mean volunteer that we choose"

With nothing left to say against the logic in his words, Naru mumbled a "Fine but if I get hurt, I'm sending you my hospital bills" before walking to the elevator and pushing the 6 button.

~~Naru's POV~~

Once I got to the door I started for the handle but heard the thud of a body. 'Mai' was my last thought before I flung the door open, the smell of chloroform hitting my nose, and saw a woman squatting in the window sill with an unconscious Mai under her arm. She jumped out the window, her coat flaring behind her as she ran across the roof next to the hotel, never stopping to look back.

I out jumped after her, landing on the roof with grace and ran as fast as I could after her thinking that Mai would die and it was all my fault. 'I should have never taken this case, I knew Mai would be in danger and the streets of England are not exactly the safest place in the world.' I followed them to an abandoned house… scratch that mansion, somewhere slightly past the town.

I knew she wouldn't kill Mai, why would she. She kidnapped her then killed her within seconds of capturing makes no sence, so I just hung back and waited for the right moment. In the mean time I snuck in, being careful not to make a sound as I crept to the basement, following the path of footprints in the dust on the floor. I couldn't call my co-workers I left my phone I the hotel room I am staying in. Quite strange, I am normally prepared, but never around Mai. It's like I forget everything when it comes to her, and she is the one that is in danger the most!

~~Mai's POV~~

I woke up with a massive headache. I slowly opened my eyes to see… darkness?

" What the fuck!" I yelled into the black abyss.

" Where the hell am I?" No response.

Suddenly the sound of a light switch being flicked on was audible and I was blinded by the brightest light I have ever seen, or in this case can't see.

" How are you princess Mai?"

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Hope you are having a wonderful life!**

**Sorry seadrona couldn't make it.**

**When shadows are eaten by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!**


	3. Princess WHAT!

**Hey Daughter here!**

**All talking at the bottom.**

**I don't own anything**

~~Mai's POV~~

"How are you princess Mai?"

The light slowly got dimmer to the point that I could see. There in the corner was a girl in a black trench coat and black leather shin-high boots. The room itself looked old, but so familiar. It was obvious what it was used for in the past as a ball room. There is this itch in the back of my brain that keeps saying that I know where I am.

"Princess? You must have me confused with someone else" Mai said with a confused look on her face as she got up.

"No I don't think so unless your name isn't Mai Taniyama"

"No that's my name, but how do you know it and why did you call me princess?"

"Let's just say I know a lot about your past, but you don't know it… yet" she said in almost a whisper, then "your friend will come get you when I leave." Suddenly it became extremely bright "DAMN" I yelped at the sudden hurt in my eyes. Then it got dimmer… again and she was gone.

A few minutes later Naru came running up next to me. "You ok Mai"

"I'm fine, my eyes just hurt is all" I said as Naru helped me up, but I soon fell down. Naru soon got frustrated after a few tries, so he just hooked his right arm under my knees and put his left behind my back and lifted me up so he was carrying me bridal style.

I was to weak to protest so I fell asleep with my head on his chest on the way out of that old dusty mansion that looked so familiar.

~~Naru's POV~~

Mai had fallen asleep and i'm NOT walking all the way back to the hotel, which is almost 2 miles away. She might be as light as a feather, but I still called over a cab when we got in town.

"Hey where you want go, man" the cab driver asked as I set Mai in the seat and buckled her in then I went around the side and sat and buckled up.

"The Baljeet Hotel" I said as I watched Mai sleep and held her hand waiting for her to wake up.

~~Time Skip~~

As the cab pulled up to the hotel I let go of Mai's hand and opened the door, unbuckling my seatbelt and went around the back of the cab to Mai's door

She didn't wake up the entire ride which had me worried, but as I pulled her from the cab bridal style she stirred which relieved me. I paid the man and walked up the stairs to the front doors and opened it. I walked through the lobby earning many stares, which I ignored and kept walking to the elevator. I walked to my door and used my keycard to open the door and walked in, kicking my door shut.

I put her on my bed, and walked to the island where my phone was. I picked it up and checked it for missed calls. I apparently had 12 missed calls from Lin, Monk and Ayako. I called Lin so I wouldn't get yelled at from the fighting couple. Lin answered after the 3rd ring and asked where me and Mai are.

"In my hotel room, Mai was kidnapped and I didn't have my cell phone so I followed her and her kidnapper to an old abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town" I heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone.

"We'll be there shortly"He said and hung up.

"Naru" called a sleepy voice from behind me. I turned around to see Mai sitting up in bed rubbing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her hair everywhere. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your hair is everywhere" I said bluntly as leaned forward and tried to fix her hair. As I leaned to get the back I leaned a little too far and lost my balance landing on her causing us to fall on the bed. My right arm next to her head and my lips were mere centimeters from hers.

I soon began to blush, but didn't move as she looked straight into my eyes asking permission. And I knew what she wanted.

I slowly nodded so as not to disturb our moment. We slowly leaned toward each other and...

_**BANG, BANG,BANG!**_

We jumped apart, me ending up on the end of the bed and her sitting up leaning against the headboard, breathing heavy. I look at her with the saddest look I could possibly make, walked up to her and kissed her cheek saying "Sorry" before my mask came up and I opened the door.

**Holy Shit don't kill me there MIGHT be a kiss scene i the next chapter. **

**This was so much fun to write and I love where I left off, you might not though.**

**When Shadows are eaten by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!**


End file.
